The Aftermath Party
by MoonbeamIntoxicating
Summary: A combined effort of Inuyasha's gang, Sesshoumaru's pack, and Koga's determination has led to the defeat of Naraku. Now it's time to party! Alcohol is consumed, confessions are made, and life is better than ever when your looking through the sake glass
1. Miroku's Perspective

The End of the War

The war with the despicable hanyou, named Naraku, was finally over. It had taken the combined efforts of the Inuyasha gang, Sesshoumaru's unlikely pack, and Koga's steadfast determination to completely demolish the vile Naraku. But the battle was over, and now was a time for celebration and mourning for those that had been lost along the tragic path.

Miroku's P.O.V.

They were all drunk… And when I say drunk, I mean completely schnockered, smashed, and inebriated. I, of course, was probably not in any state to be judging matters because I too was, dare I say it, drunk as well. It was deplorable. A monk of my station in this world was completely plastered.

It was all Inuyasha's fault. Of course whenever anything happens we always blame Inuyasha; whether it is his fault or not. But this time, it really was his fault. Due to the terms of the agreement Kagome had forced him and Sesshoumaru-sama into, he was no longer allowed to start any sort of physical altercation with his full demon half-sibling. Needless to say, Inuyasha had quickly found many loopholes in poor Kagome's naïve little agreement, including being able to challenge his brother to any sort of contest which did not involve violent behavior.

This time, Inuyasha had challenged Sesshoumaru-sama to a drinking contest. You see, the villagers had been so grateful to see the evil half-demon Naraku gone, that they had gifted us with several barrels of fine sake. I thought the contest was a bad idea, so I stupidly tried to force the brothers not to partake in such a foolish act as a drinking contest. Much to my chagrin, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama took offense to my meddling and forced me to also participate in the drinking contest with the two brothers. Due to my humanity, the demon and half-demon were given a handicap of sorts. To every one cup of sake I drank, they were required to imbibe two, or in Sesshoumaru-sama's case, he insisted on three to Inuyasha's two and my one. And the contest began.

It was a slaughter… I think I passed out at around 15 cups of sake, but the brothers still seemed to be going strong. Huh, it must be their demon blood giving them greater tolerance. I can remember thinking, "I am gonna be so so sorry I drank that much in the morning" and then the lights went out for me.

I must have only been out for a little while because when I woke up the brothers were still glaring at each other over the table littered with sake cups and bottles. I heard Inuyasha slur out, "Well Sshhoumaru, do ya give up yet, ya bastarddd?" then his head hit the table with a resounding thump as he passed out from his overindulgence. Sesshoumaru just sighed and said, "Foolish half-breed, thinking you can best this Sesshoumaru at anything. This Sesshoumaru must admit however that this is the most inebriated I have been in a great number of years." Then he too seemed to pass out at the table opposite of his little brother. I must have been staring like and idiot with my mouth hanging wide open. I mean come on, I had just seen the Great and Terrible Lord of the West pass out from drinking an excessive amount of sake in a contest that was proposed by his hated half-brother! Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama didn't hate Inuyasha as much as he made out to.

Then I spotted the lovely Lady Sango and the equally lovely, but completely already in love, Lady Kagome. They were looking particularly delicious at the moment as they sat beneath a tree leaning on one another and gripping a… sake bottle?! Who gave them a sake bottle? And when did they get it, I wonder? Oh well, no matter, they appeared to be just as drunk as the rest of us, so I should go and… assist them. Yes! That's it, I should go assist them. Surely after such a strenuous day as they had just endured, they would be wanting a full body massage; including their luscious derrieres! Now I just had to figure out a way to approach the two beautiful women with my proposal without being knocked out by one or both of the ladies in question…

One minute and no plan later, I noticed Lady Kagome and Lady Sango staring in my direction. I needed to confirm that they were looking at me so I sent the ladies a little wink, and sure enough they both blushed at me catching them looking, or maybe it was the wink? I am not sure. Oh, now it looks like they are whispering about something. I wonder what it could be, and now Kagome is pushing Sango up to… stand? Just what were those girls up to anyway? Hmmm… Sango is so cute. The alchohol has given her such a lovely blush, or maybe it is whatever Kagome told her, but whatever the case, she seems to be attempting to walk in my direction. Maybe I should meet her half way, she seems none to stable under the influence of the alcohol, and I, being the well-mannered holy man that I am, shall lend her my body to aid her balance… and whatever else she might want to use it for.

As I watched Sango come closer and closer, I realized something very important. Naraku was dead. I mean, yes, he was dead, but he was DEAD! Now I could take my charming Lady Sango and marry her just like I have wanted to do since I met her. And with Sesshoumaru-sama managing to revive her only living relative after Kohaku's jewel shard was ripped from his back, this would be the perfect opportunity to ask her, again! I would never find a better opening. She was drunk, happy, and looking a little bit lustful at the moment, so she would surely say yes to me now! I would finally get to create all the children that I had asked her to bear me, and together we would fulfill her dreams of rebuilding the Demon Slayer's Village.

Finally, we were standing only inches apart, and I could see the heavy blush suffusing Sango's face as she looked adoringly up at me. I heard her very quietly say my name, "Miroku, I… I think I… lo…" At that point I started leaning closer and closer to Sango, knowing instinctively what she was trying to say to me. I had been waiting to hear those words from her for a long time. When I was only two inches from her mouth, I whispered back, "I love you too Sango." before I closed my eyes and leaned in the final inches to claim her mouth in a passionate kiss.

I thought to myself as my lips met… fur? I don't remember Sango wearing fur. And is that…growling? This can't be Sango! My eyes snapped open, only to be met with the glowing red demonic eyes of Lord Sesshoumaru! "Uh oh" I thought, "how do I get myself out of this one. And why on Kami-sama's green earth am I kissing his tail?!" I said very calmly to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru-sama, why am I kissing your tail?" before he nearly threw a collapsed Sango on top of me. Thankfully I managed to catch myself and her before we took a nasty fall into the fire wood that was piled right behind where I was standing. Lord Sesshoumaru appeared to be calming down and he answered me, "This Sesshoumaru saw the Taija falling backwards into the fire. Had I not prevented her fall, this Sesshoumaru would have been set upon by a very angry and troublesome Miko, demanding to know why I allowed her friend to be injured. I was simply preventing my own premature deafness at the hands, I mean, mouth of the Miko." Then he shrugged and walked away, muttering something about sake, his half-brother, and a certain futuristic miko. I assumed that the effects of the sake had not completely wore off yet because as he walked he seemed to be swaying unnaturally compared to his usual flawless saunter.

Well, I now had my soon to be bride in my arms and lots of sake in my belly. What could possibly be better? A nap? Yes, a nap was sounding particularly appealing at the moment because the Lady Sango was starting to feel a bit heavy, and I was still quite intoxicated. It would be best to sleep it off, and while I was at it; I could snuggle with my beautiful woman for the rest of the night. I would have to pray that in the morning she would be to distracted with her own hangover to notice my presence in the same sleeping roll that she was in. And so, with my lady in my arms, I retired for the evening, happily content and curse free. Speaking of being curse-free… I would have to take that hand for a test drive on Sango's behind. She had never had the pleasure of being introduced to this hand due to it's formerly cursed nature…


	2. Inuyasha's Perspective

The End of the War

The war with the despicable hanyou, named Naraku, was finally over. It had taken the combined efforts of the Inuyasha gang, Sesshoumaru's unlikely pack, and Koga's steadfast determination to completely demolish the vile Naraku. But the battle was over, and now was a time for celebration and mourning for those that had been lost along the tragic path.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Keh. This is pathetic. I ain't gonna let my stupid brother drink me under the table! I'm gonna to kick his ass this time! If only Kagome hadn't made me agree to that dumb thing about not attacking Sesshoumaru, I woulda beat him up! I mean, I was the one who killed Naraku; surely I coulda beat him after that! But nooo, I had to resort to challenging him to a sake drinking contest instead. Maybe the monk was right, and this was a bad idea. Nah, there's no way that pervert coulda been right! I'll just have to prove him wrong, just like I am gonna prove Sesshoumaru wrong, and anybody else who tells me I am weak!

Haahaaa… speakin' of the pervert monk, looks like Miroku is down for the count. *Snort* He only drank 15 cups of sake! I woulda figured that he would be able to last longer than that, but then again, he is only human I suppose. Keh, Sesshoumaru doesn't even look like the alcohol is affecting him. I am on my 36th cup and he is on his 54th. Doesn't alcohol have any effect on the frozen piece of demon flesh at all!

Woah! Everything is spinning, around and around and around… I gotta get a grip! I can't let Sesshoumaru beat me! This is my chance to prove I am more than any pathetic half-breed to him! Does that mean I want his approval? I must be really drunk if I am admitting that to myself, but he didn't even say good job or anything when I killed Naraku. Any sort of acknowledgement woulda been better than that arrogant little "Hn" he gave out when I asked him what he thought about my death blow. I mean, is it really to much for a nice little, "Good job, Inuyasha." or something! Keh, I don't even know why I bother anymore. Stupid Sesshoumaru.

Hey, it looks like the bastard's eyes are starting to get a little bit glazed over! Maybe I should ask him if he gives up yet, 'cause I think I am about to pass out. I mean, 48 cups of sake can do that to a half-demon! "Well Sshhoumaru, do ya give up yet, ya bastarddd?" is what I slurred out. I meant to say, "Oi, Sesshoumaru! Do ya wanna admit your defeat yet?!" I watched him blink once, and then I musta passed out 'cause the next thing I can remember is Kagome's face about three inches away from mine.

I think I yelled something accidentally 'cause Kagome fell right on her butt when I jerked my face away from hers so fast. I didn't mean to, but waking up thinking you were still in the middle of a drinking contest with your murderous older half-brother to instead find big brown eyes staring at you at very very close range is a bit startling! Looking around after I helped Kagome up, I realized that I musta been passed out for a while. The pervert, Miroku, and Sango were curled up together under a tree sharing the same sleeping roll. I wonder if it was voluntary on Sango's part? Oh well, doesn't really matter. Shippo and the little brat that always follows Sesshoumaru around were passed out beside that monstrous two-headed dragon that also, for some mysterious reason, followed Sesshoumaru around everywhere. The imp, Jaked? Jakel? Jaken? Jaken! That was the ugly thing's name was wrapped around a large bottle of sake near the fire muttering something about how pretty Sesshoumaru's hair was… That was just disturbing! I mean, it was a toad, and Sesshoumaru was… I wonder why Sesshoumaru keeps that disgusting thing around anyways! He's got the most annoying voice I have ever heard!

Wait, what was that Kagome said? Something about being drunk, I think. Wait, Kagome is drunk! Who gave Kagome sake? I am gonna kill whoever it was because Kagome doesn't handle her drink very well. I still remember that time we got drunk off of the fumes the Sake Sages made. Kagome was dancing around singing into her brush! I hope she doesn't do that again, her singing was very scary!

"Uh, Kagome? What did you say? I'm sorry, but I wasn't payin' attention, and didn't hear you." I asked her. Kagome looked up at me with her big brown eyes and said something I never expected in a million years. "Inuyasha, I… I think that I… hang on a second, I think I am gonna be sick!" Kagome then proceeded to throw up all over my beautiful Firerat robes. I was too shocked to move. I thought she was gonna tell me she loved me, and then I was gonna tell her that I loved her back. It was gonna be perfect! Damn the sake, anyways!

I grabbed Kagome before she fell down, which only managed to get her stomach's contents smeared all over her and me. We were both in desperate need of a bath at this point. I got the most brilliant plan I had ever had in my life! True, it was a bit Mirokuish, but at this point, we were both so drunk that maybe it wouldn't matter. I would take her to the hot spring and we would both get our bath, only we would do it together! What could be a better way to show her how much I loved her, than to help her clean up after her long, tiring day! Now I just gotta ask her…

"Kagome, I got sumthin' I want to ask you. Would you like to, uh, well, would you like to… clean up a little? I know where a hot spring is, and I could take you there if you would like." I had to look away from her. There was no way she was gonna say… wait, did she just say yes? "Yes, Inuyasha, I would love it if we went to the hot spring… together." *gulp* I think, that that was the most erotic thing that I have ever heard Kagome say. She sounded like she was trying to… seduce me! I was the one trying to do the seducing here!

Oh well, my Kagome was gonna take a bath with me at the hot springs! I could finally tell her how much I loved her, now that Kikyo was gone and the jewel was whole. I could finally stop worrying about her leaving me because the jewel seemed to have permanently opened the well to let her through to her time and mine. I could finally stop seeking the approval of my brother because I realized that if I had Kagome, it didn't matter anymore. Besides, that bastard wasn't tryin' to kill me anymore, so maybe we would be able to fix things between us now. I gotta say, ever since that little girl has been traveling with him, he sure has been a lot dfferent, but in a good way.

Bah! Why am I thinking about my brother at a time like this! Maybe it is because everything seems right now. Kagome loves me, I am accepted by humans and a some demons now, and Sesshoumaru seems to be the only thing left to fix. Maybe I should talk to Kagome about this? She always seems to know what to do about stuff like this, but I will save that for tomorrow. Right now, I am gonna show Kagome how much I love her, and who knows, maybe tomorrow Sesshoumaru will stop being a frigid asshole? Nah, not gonna happen, but I do know, that tomorrow I will love Kagome just as much as I do now, no amount of alcohol is gonna change that.


	3. Shippo's Perspective

The End of the War

The war with the despicable hanyou, named Naraku, was finally over. It had taken the combined efforts of the Inuyasha gang, Sesshoumaru's unlikely pack, and Koga's steadfast determination to completely demolish the vile Naraku. But the battle was over, and now was a time for celebration and mourning for those that had been lost along the tragic path.

Shippo's P.O.V.

Adults are stupid. Don't they know what sake is? I mean, who would wanna drink rotten rice anyways? It sounds disgusting! It smells kinda funny too. I woulda thought with Inuyasha's nose, if not Sesshoumaru's, they woulda realized that it smelled fermented. Maybe dog demon's noses aren't all they're cracked up to be after all.

Oh, that's right, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Shippo. I am a fierce fox demon that has built my own pack consisting of a half-dog demon, a monk, a demon slayer, a firecat demon, and last but not least, Kagome, the Miko of the Shikon Jewel. I am powerful, smart, handsome, and well loved by demons and humans alike! Up until recently, my pack and I have been traveling across the four lands in search of an evil half-demon known as Naraku. This morning I defeated Naraku at last! I only had a little help from my pack… and Sesshoumaru… and Koga.

Ok, so maybe I'm not so powerful after all, and maybe I'm not the alpha of my pack; but I am very loveable!

Inuyasha is very strong, and don't tell him I told you this, but I kinda think of him as a big brother! I just wish he would stop hitting me on the head all the time! Although, I gotta admit it is funny watching Kagome SIT Inuyasha for it! All it takes is a few crocodile tears, a few bumps on my head, and then BAM!!! Inuyasha is in a five foot deep crater! *shudder* Kagome can be very scary sometimes!

Speaking of Kagome, I wonder what her and Sango are talking about anyways? It looks like they are having some sort of tactical war meeting the way they are hiding out under that tree, whispering furiously back and forth. Oh! It looks like Rin is over there too!

Kami-sama, please give me the strength to talk to Rin! I mean, I really really like her, but Sesshoumaru is like her dad now. And I do not wanna get him mad at me! EEEEEEEPPP! Sesshoumaru is sooooo scary! He just looks at me, and I feel like I am about to have a heart attack! But at the same time, I really wanna go talk to Rin, and see if she wants to play with me. Maybe she would like to see some of my Fox Magic Tricks! Sesshoumaru looks like he is pretty occupied right now, you know trying to beat Inuyasha at a sake drinking game, (stupid adults) maybe he won't notice if I just sneak over there by Rin?

I decided to gather my courage and sneaked around the side of the fire opposite Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku, then I ran to the tree where Rin, Kagome, and Sango where all sitting together. When I got there, Kagome and Sango both gave me some pretty weird looks. They were really starting to creep me out, so I decided to ask them what was up with the stares. That was when they grabbed me! I was just about to yell, when Sango wrapped her hand around my mouth so I couldn't make a sound. They pulled me around to the other side of the tree, so that no one could see us. Rin was just standing there watching them! I was frantically waving my hands around at her, trying to get her to go get some help, or to do something! But she just stood there watching my friends kidnap me!! It is so unfair! I thought they loved me! What if they decided to tickle me?! At that particular thought, I started struggling even more frantically. I would never be able to withstand one of Kagome and Sango's terrible tickle tortures!

Once they had gotten me completely out of sight of the camp, Kagome made me promise non-verbally not to scream before she would let Sango take her hand off of my mouth. After they had let me down, and had promised they weren't gonna tickle me I started to relax. It seemed that they just wanted me to do something for them. If I promised to do what they asked, they would help me talk to Rin and get her to play with me. After I thought about their deal for a little bit, I decided to agree to it. I mean, it couldn't be anything too bad. Kagome and Sango were good people. They would never ask me to do something that would put me in danger, would they? *gulp*

Sango looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, I think you should ask Shippo. I mean you are practically his sister after all." Then Kagome looked at me, then she looked at Sango, then she looked back at me and took a really deep breath before blurting out, "Shippowewantyoutogostealusabottleofsake!"

"Uh, Kagome, what did you say? I couldn't understand a word you said!" Kagome took another deep breath before saying much more slowly, "Shippo, sweety, would you go and get Sango and me a bottle of sake please?" I blinked once, twice, Kagome wanted me to go and get a bottle of sake from a table that was currently hosting a drunk monk, half-dog demon, and full-dog demon? Was she trying to get me killed?! Of course, I am a fox demon, and we are best known for our exceptional thieving skills. Wait a minute! All I am getting out of this deal was getting to talk to Rin? I could do that on my own, maybe. Heeheehee… I should make them get me something else too! Maybe I could get Kagome to bring me a whole bunch of pocky from her time! It's worth a shot.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at Kagome and Sango. "I will go and get your sake bottle, but not only do I want you to help me get to be able to talk to Rin, I also want Kagome to bring me a whole bag full of pocky next time she goes home!" Kagome and Sango both gave out relieved sighs and said at the same time, "Deal!" Maybe I shoulda bargained higher?

That's how I got into my current situation. I am currently using my fox magic to disguise myself as a rabbit. Surely they would never suspect a rabbit of trying to steal a bottle of sake! I quietly approached the table watching out for any sudden movements any of the drunk adults sitting there might make towards me. Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered with the disguise. It's clear that none of them are in any state to try and catch me. Miroku is just about to pass out, Inuyasha is glaring so hard at Sesshoumaru that it's a wonder Sesshoumaru hasn't caught on fire yet, and Sesshoumaru… well Sesshoumaru is just sitting there looking completely bored. If it wasn't for the 48 cups sitting in front of him, I wouldn't have even been able to tell that he had drunk any sake at all!

Haaahaaahaaa!! I am the greatest fox demon ever! I managed to take the bottle of sake from right underneath all of their noses, and they didn't notice a thing! Now I just gotta figure out how to get it all the way back to Sango and Kagome. This bottle is so heavy! I am just gonna have to tough it out I guess… just keep thinking about all the pocky. Pocky, pocky, pocky! That's it! I can do it! Just like Kagome always says, just keep your eyes on the prize, and you can do anything. I wonder if that was what kept Kagome going whenever Inubaka would always run off to go see Kinkyho?

Whew! Finally, I got that bottle all the way back to the tree where Kagome and Sango were sitting. Kagome grabbed the bottle from me as soon as I got there then she called Rin over and said, "Hey Rin! This is Shippo, and he is a fox demon. I was wondering if you would like to go play with him. I'm sure that he would love to show you some of his toys!"

Rin looked at me with her big brown eyes and said, "Shippo, your so kawaii! Can a pet your tail? Lord Sesshoumaru lets me pet his tail sometimes. So can I, can I? Please, pretty please? Then we can go pick some flowers!" I was starting to wonder if maybe someone had given her some sake, but maybe she was always this hyper? Looking into her eyes, I started to feel kinda funny, like I had a big wad of something stuck in my throat, and I couldn't breath. So I swallowed real big, and said, "Sure Rin. You can pet my tail, and I would love to pick some flowers with you!" She grabbed my hand and we ran off to play together for the rest of the night.

It was really late now, and Rin and me were starting to get really tired. I asked her where she usually slept, but she said that she usually just curls up beside Ah-Un. Ah-Un? That must be that dragon thing that Sesshoumaru has! Rin grabbed my hand for the 50th time that night, and practically dragged me over to the dragon. Ah-Uh is really big and scary, but he seems to really like Rin, so I guess he must be nice. Rin climbed up on top of Ah-Un and grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows out of the big bags that were strapped to his back. I helped her set up a bed right next to Ah-Un, and when I told her goodnight, she asked me where I was gonna stay for the night. Where indeed? Kagome hadn't gone to bed yet, so she didn't have her sleeping bag out. Sango and Miroku where obviously sleeping together, and I wouldn't wanna sleep with Miroku anyways. So I told her that I would probably just go find a tree to sleep under. Then Rin grabbed my hand, again, and told me to sleep with her 'cause there was plenty of room. I think my face turned the same color as a tomato, but I still said yes. Well, more like I stuttered out something that sounded like yes while Rin laughed at me. "I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't kill me." was the last thought that crossed my mind before sleep pulled me into it's cozy embrace.


	4. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note**

P.S. I am the author ;D

This story has been a bit random so far, but I am not discouraged yet. There is still hope for the randomness! I just want to explain what is going on a little bit.

This series of character Point Of Views (P.O.V.s) takes place the night of the day Naraku is defeated. Naraku was killed by a joint strike of power from Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga (sp.?), Sesshoumaru's Bakusaiga ( I mean, it makes no sense that Naraku would be killed by a sword made from a fang of one of his own incarnations), and Kagome's Sacred Arrows. True to form, Inuyasha claims that he was the one that killed Naraku, when in fact if he hadn't had everyone else's aid, he would have never succeeded.

Also in this fic, Kikyo is dead, again. (No offense Kikyo/Inuyasha lovers, but that girl just needs to stay dead already!) During the battle, Kohaku's shard is ripped from his back, but Sesshoumaru-sama, at Kagome's request and Rin's puppy dog eyes, is able to revive the young slayer. The Jewel of Four Souls is reassembled, and it grants Kagome the power to keep the Bone Eaters Well in operation, so that she doesn't have to choose between her Feudal Era family and her Modern Era family.

I hope this clears up any confusion that may have been happening! Also, I would love it if you would review and tell me which character you would like to hear from next! The character with the highest number of votes will be the next update! DID YOU HEAR ME?! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Kagome's Perspective

Author's note:

Sorry everyone! I was determined to go through this entire story without one of these in my chapters, but… I had too! I want to say thank you to those of you who reviewed my story, or those that added me to the story alerts or favorites lists. You are awesome! This chapter is dedicated to, drum roll please, taylorsis! She was the only person who voted on which character they wanted to hear from next. So those of you who were waiting for the next chapter, Bow to the one who gave me my topic! Uhhh… Anyways, on with the story!

Ooops! Almost forgot, I have to say something… I don't wanna say it though! INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHH!

The End of the War

The war with the despicable hanyou, named Naraku, was finally over. It had taken the combined efforts of the Inuyasha gang, Sesshoumaru's unlikely pack, and Koga's steadfast determination to completely demolish the vile Naraku. But the battle was over, and now was a time for celebration and mourning for those that had been lost along the tragic path.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Finally! After I don't know how many times of trying to kill Naraku, we finally succeeded! If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha working together, we never would have been able to defeat the powerful half-demon known as Naraku. It was actually really beautiful. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and myself all used our most powerful attacks and combined them into a joint strike that hit Naraku dead on. The Adamant Barrage, the Bakusaiga Blast, and my Purifying Arrow all combined to form a deadly rainbow colored attack that literally blew Naraku apart while simultaneously purifying all of the pieces!

Koga did his part in the battle by keeping Naraku's incarnations busy while we fought Naraku himself. He surprised us all in the end, by sparing Kagura's life when she confessed that she had never wanted to do Naraku's bidding. Maybe Koga had feelings for the beautiful wind witch? I certainly hope so because I was really starting to get annoyed by the wolf's declarations of love! I mean can't the guy get a clue?! I love Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru also shocked me when he revived Kohaku. I mean sure, before the battle started, I did ask the guy if he could and would revive Kohaku, but to be perfectly honest I never really expected him to do it. When I asked him why he did it, he merely stated that if he had not, Rin and myself would have been upset. I could see why he wouldn't want Rin to be upset, but why did he include me in his explanation? *scratches head* He is sooo confusing sometimes! Well, make that most of the time. You can never tell what that demon is thinking. *sigh* I suppose he makes up for it with his hotness... Ooops! Did I say that? Heehee, I meant he makes up for it with his... uhhh... ummm... DEADLINESS!! Yes, Sesshoumau makes up for it with his deadliness! Whew! Crisis avoided.

Inuyasha is being his normal boastful self and is running around saying that he slayed Naraku. I love him so much, but sometimes he can be so immature! I mean, really, at least try to be a little bit modest about your accomplishments. But, NO! He has to say he did it all himself! Why, I oughta SIT him for being such an ass. But I won't. He is just so happy about being free from Naraku that he can't help himself. We all are so happy.

The Shikon No Tama is once more a complete jewel. When it fused together, it reentered my body. As it entered my flesh, I heard Midoriko's voice telling me that the Jewel's power would be used to keep the passage between the Feudal and Modern eras open. I would always have the ability to travel between the worlds, so I no longer had to worry about leaving anyone behind. I have to say that being stuck on either side of the well was one of my biggest fears! I loved everyone so much that I never wanted to have to choose between them. My mom, grandpa, Sota, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and even Koga and Sesshoumaru, to a certain extent (a very VERY small extent), are all my family. I could never in a million years choose one over the other, maybe the Kami realized this and granted me my wish to be able to coexist with all of them.

At the moment, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku are being stupid and are trying to out drink each other. I mean, honestly! Out of all the idiotic things Inuyasha could have chosen to challenge his brother to, he had to choose a drinking contest?! Hmm... although, I do kinda want to try some of that sake. I wonder if I could get some? Nah, Inuyasha would never let me have some sake. It's all because of that incident with the Sake Sages! Why, oh why, did Mushin have to ask for that particular sake? If it hadn't been for that I could drink along with everyone else; but noooo, he just had to have demonic sake! Then I had to go and make an idiot out of myself because I had never had sake before. *sigh* It's just so unfair! I wonder if Sango would go get some sake for me, I mean us! heehee... time to go find Sango!

Well I found Sango, but she can't go get any sake either. When I asked her why, she said it was probably a really bad idea for someone of her profession to approach a table that had a drunk demon sitting at it. I think she just doesn't want to face Miroku. Besides, how can she tell Sesshoumaru is drunk? He doesn't look drunk to me.

..... I got it!!! It's a perfect plan! We can get Shippo to go get the sake! But how will we convince him to do it? Sango came up with the best idea for convincing Shippo. She said that we could bribe him. We are both aware that Shippo like Rin, but is either to shy or too scared of Sesshoumaru to go and talk to her. If we tell him that we will get Rin to talk and play with him, then he is sure to go and fetch us a bottle of sake!

"Here he comes, grab him!" "Sango! Hurry cover his mouth, if Inuyasha hears him, then he will come find out what's going on!" Once we got Shippo out of the sight and hopefully hearing range of the people in camp, I made him promise not to scream before we let him go. Then Sango explained that if he would help us do something, that we would get Rin to play with him. Then Sango looked at me and said, "Kagome, I think you should ask Shippo. I mean you are practically his sister after all." I looked at Sango, then back to Shippo, then back to Sango before I worked up enough courage to blurt out, "Shippowewantyoutogostealusabottleofsake!" Shippo gave us a really blank expression before asking me to repeat what I said. So I said it again a little bit slower this time. Shippo looked at us for a few seconds, then he screwed up his face into his Inuyasha impression and said, "I will go and get your sake bottle, but not only do I want you to help me get to be able to talk to Rin, I also want Kagome to bring me a whole bag full of pocky next time she goes home!" Sango and I looked at each other with very relieved expressions. We had expected a much harder bargain than a bag full of pocky, but we weren't complaining. We looked at Shippo and simultaneously said, "Deal!"

We got our sake and were well on our way to being just as drunk as the rest of the group. Shippo and Rin had run off to play in the meadow near the camp. They are so cute together. I wonder if Sesshoumaru will still allow Rin to visit Shippo once he leaves our group again? Of course, I wouldn't mind if he decided to stick around... WHOAH! Where did that come from? Bad thought, bad thought! I mean can you imagine Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru together with me? It would either turn out to be a complete disaster, or it could be really great. *sigh* I just wish those two would get along. I'm sure their father would have wanted the same thing. Speaking of their father, I wonder if Sesshoumaru got his looks from his dad or his mom? Heeehheee, yep, I am really really drunk!

I just told Sango to go and confess her feelings to Miroku. She is just about as drunk as I am, if not more drunk. Now is the best time for her to talk to him! Plus she is so happy about her brother still being alive that she couldn't refuse Miroku if he proposed to her now! Ooooo... Miroku just winked at us! Maybe it had something to do with us staring at him heehee! I shoved Sango up to stand and told her to go and talk to him. She is still unsure, but I am certain that by the time morning rolls around, those two will be engaged!

Well that was different... Miroku and Sango met each other by the fire, but then when Miroku went to kiss her she passed out and started falling backwards! I knew it would happen sooner or later because she drank way to much sake, but I didn't expect what happened next. Instead of Miroku catching Sango, Sesshoumaru caught her! But the best part was, Miroku ended up kissing Sesshoumaru's tail! Haahaaa!! The notorious womanizer kissed a dog demon's tail! Sesshoumaru wasn't very happy about it though. I couldn't hear what he said to Miroku, but after he handed/threw Sango to Miroku he stalked off muttering something, but I have no clue what he was saying. I hope Sango is ok, but she is definitely gonna have a killer headache in the morning! Speaking of headaches, Inuyasha is passed out at the table. I should go and check on him I guess.

Inuyasha looks so peaceful when he is asleep... I should kiss him! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! I never have the courage to kiss Inuyasha, so it must be the sake talking, err... thinking. I was about three inches away from kissing him when his eyes snapped open and he jeked his face away yelling something that sounded like Tetsusaiga. He scared me so bad, that I fell right on my butt! After blinking in shock and looking around for a bit, Inuyasha helped me to stand up. He just looked so, so adorable that I knew I had to follow the advice I had given to Sango, and confess my feelings. I was right in the middle of telling Inuyasha how much I loved him, when I suddenly had to throw up. Poor Inuyasha, I threw up all over his Fire Rat robes! I was starting to fall, when Inuyasha caught me and held me up against his chest. *sigh* Now I had throw up all over me too. I wonder if Inuyasha knows if there is a... Wait! Did Inuyasha just volunteer to take me to the hotspring? I don't believe it! It is time to throw caution to the wind and stop being so shy all the time! I am a woman damnit! I can do this! "Yes, Inuyasha, I would love it if we went to the hot spring… together." I put all of the sultry movie acting that I had ever seen into that line, hopefully I didn't sound to stupid. Awwww man, Inuyasha is never gonna actually respond to that, maybe I misinterpreted what he said. Maybe he never intended for us to bathe together at all! By this time I was in full panic mode, but then Inuyasha picked me up bridal style and said in a tone I have never heard from him, "Only if you... wash up the mess you made..." *Gulp* I think he accepted my offer! Needless to say, the hotspring will never be the same again for me.


	6. Sesshoumaru's Perspective

**The End of the War**

The war with the despicable hanyou, named Naraku, was finally over. It had taken the combined efforts of the Inuyasha gang, Sesshoumaru's unlikely pack, and Koga's steadfast determination to completely demolish the vile Naraku. But the battle was over, and now was a time for celebration and mourning for those that had been lost along the tragic path.

* * *

My little brother is very foolish. He had the gall to challenge me to a drinking contest, and then to make it even worse, the human monk had to butt in and protest the idea! To punish the monk for his foolishness, I forced him to also participate in the contest. Let it not be said that I am not without my honor; due to the human's frailty, and to a smaller extent, the frailty of a half-demon, I imposed a handicap that required myself to drink in a 3:1 ratio for the human and Inuyasha in a 2:1 ratio to the human. Despite this handicap, I was confident in my own abilities to outlast either the monk or my brother. As it turned out, I won; however, I also succumbed to a short bout of unconsciousness while my demonic metabolism tried to protect me from the large quantity of liquid poison I had imbibed.

After my short nap, I noticed two things: the young fox kit, that Inuyasha's wench took care of, was sleeping with my ward, rin; and the demon-slayer was about to pass out into the large bonfire. I had two choices available to me at that moment. Either allow the demon slayer to fall into the fire and remove the kit from Rin's embrace, or catch the warrior woman and allow the kit to remain where he was. I was fairly certain that, if I removed the kit, Rin would be upset. Also, if I allowed the Slayer to become injured while I could have prevented it, the Miko would also be highly upset. To me, the choice was clear: save the Onna.

Even though I saved the stupid woman, I was upset about my choice. Reflecting my inebriated state and my brief flash of fear imagining my torture at the Miko's yelling, my beast temporarily emerged, evidenced by my blood-red eyes. Plus, I had a human male kissing my tail! No one is allowed to touch my tail, except a few very privileged pack members! And of them, none of them were male! To get the drunken monk off of me, I released a terrifying growl, sure to scare the fear of Daiyokai into just about anyone. However, the foolish human merely blinked at me and asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why am I kissing your tail?"

WHY?! Why, indeed. I saved his woman, and that is all he has to say to me? I angrily tossed him the female and replied, "This Sesshoumaru saw the Taija falling backwards into the fire. Had I not prevented her fall, this Sesshoumaru would have been set upon by a very angry and troublesome Miko, demanding to know why I allowed her friend to be injured. I was simply preventing my own premature deafness at the hands, I mean, mouth of the Miko."

Then I shrugged and walked away, noticing that the alcohol had still not worn off. "My father just had to produce a hanyou didn't he? And then said hanyou had to challenge me to a drinking contest, of all things, didn't he? And if all of that wasn't enough, my half-brother just had to find a loud, troublesome HUMAN MIKO to become the alpha female of his pack!" I really hadn't meant to say anything out loud, but I knew that the monk's ears were not keen enough to hear what I had said anyways, but I was still not happy that the alcohol had loosened my tongue to such an extent. Perhaps a long soak at the nearby hot-spring would help speed up the process of removing the sake from my bloodstream and help to clear my mind.

Yes, I would go to the spring and wash away the filth that had accumulated due to the harch battle that morning. Thinking back to the battle, I realized a few things thanks to the alcoholic haze lingering inside my mind. After the battle was over, Inuyasha had seemed concerned about my opinion on his final attack. I didn't really give it much thought when I replied, "Hn." Now that I looked back over the memory, I realized that Inuyasha looked, disappointed? Had he finally realized, after all these years of feuding, that I was his Alpha? In all honesty, most of the battles that had occured between us had been battles to determine the Alpha male of the pack. By seeking my approval, Inuyasha had, at least subconsciously, recognized me as his Alpha. This was good! Now perhaps I could teach the rash young hanyou some of the things he would need to know for his future role as a Prince of the Eastern Territories.

Arriving at the hot-spring, I undressed and laid my clothing underneath a tree several feet away. I rested the Tenseiga, Bakusaiga, and Tokijin against the trunk of the same tree, then I stept into the water. It was the perfect temperature for a long soak and some serious contemplation.

Why had a saved the young male demon-slayer? He had, at one time, attempted to kill Rin; however, Rin had also begged me not to kill him the next time I encountered the boy. Perhaps I was getting soft? It seemed that many of my violent urges could be quelled by the presence or request of the young human girl I had revived. Not to mention the fact that my brother's miko, Kagome, had requested that if at all possible I revive the slayer boy, Kohaku. For some unexplainable reason, I had agreed; just like I had agreed to the proposal to join my half-brother's pack that Kagome had made. Was it possible that because she was my brother's Alpha, I thought of her as mine as well?

This startling revelation shocked me to the core of my demonic soul. Somewhere along the line, I had accepted the fragile human female, known as Kagome, as the Alpha Bitch in my pack! It was surprising, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It did not mean I had to mate her, or anything. But now that I think about it, She would make a good mate.

Just as I realized this, I heard and smelled my brother approaching with Kagome. Should I get out? Or should I remain where I was and confront my newfound feelings for both my brother and the human miko that we both seemed to have formed attatchments to...


End file.
